A Witch in Forks
by GoldenAura
Summary: Following the Final Battle, Evie leaves the fame and her friends behind for a while and goes to Forks, Washington. She never expected to meet vampires, nor did she expect her enemies to come looking for revenge. Harry Potter/Twilight Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'll try to keep this short, because I usually hate author's notes. This is my first story, feel free to comment. I'll try to make the chapters longer, at least 1000 words each. This one was just to see if the story would interest people.**

Chapter 1:

"We'll miss you so much!" one of my best friends, Hermione Granger, told me, tears threatening to fall any second.

"You better owl us every week!" Ron Weasley, another of my best friends and Hermione's boyfriend, practically screamed at me.

We were standing in the Weasley backyard, behind the small grey shed, hidden from any prying eyes inside the Weasley house. A pile of trunks and bags lay beside me. Standing to the side was a black haired boy with emerald green eyes, thick, round glasses and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. My last best friend, Harry Potter. I knew Harry was the only one who understood why I was leaving.

"We'll come visit you," Harry said quietly. Suddenly, as if they had planned it, Harry, Ron and Hermione smothered me in a giant hug, a blur of black, brown and red.

"Ron?" I asked the red blur hugging me.

"Yes Evie?"

"Tell you mom when she finds out I left not to send a Howler when I'm at school, wouldn't want to frighten the muggles," I said. He nodded.

"I'll see you soon!" And with a loud pop, I disappeared.

* * *

Having just disapparated, I found myself in a forest. A wet one, at that. I knew that I found myself in one of the forests of Forks, Washington. I had gone from England to the United States.

I had been planning my escape from England for a while now. Ever since I helped Harry defeat Voldemort, wizards and witches everywhere went crazy when they saw either Harry or me. The day when two wizards were walking towards me and the older one forced the other to bow for me, I realized I needed a break from all of this. For the next few months, I arranged for everything I would need to be ready for this day.

Having no school, of course, facilitated the time I needed to make the arrangements. I hadn't technically graduated from Hogwarts, but all us seventh years spoke to Headmistress McGonagall and she agreed that if we took an exam and we all passed, we could go on and pursue our wanted careers. Hermione, Ron, Harry and I decided we wished to become aurors. The problem was that all the aurors were out chasing the Death Eaters that managed to escape. The bigger problem was that too many Death Eaters escaped. Among them, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle.

None of the aurors had time to train us, so they told us to come back in a year, though I could tell they desperately wanted us now, more specifically Harry and I.

It was then that I knew my plans would go perfectly; I would leave the country for a few months, maybe a year, go to muggle school and then come back to become an auror. I decided that a quiet town would be nice; though it's too bad it was so wet. I arranged for the school to accept me, while forging a parent signature, since mine had been killed when I was a baby and my uncle had died last year. I bought a house in the forest which I then modified with magic until it fit my needs wonderfully. I used the money I inherited from my godfather Sirius Black, which was a lot. Sirius had somehow managed for Harry, Tonks and I to receive all of the Black fortune, even though he had been disinherited. Each of us was now a millionaire, though I would prefer Sirius alive any day.

I walked out into the forest, ready to face some peacefulness in my new home, though I was sure that with my luck, it wouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I apologize for not updating in a long time to those who bothered to read my tiny, previous chapter. The fact is: I'm more of a reader than a writer so I'm doing the best I could. Maybe with more reviews, I'll update more often.**

*** This chapter is more of a setting filler, getting into the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is the only one I will write for this entire story so; I, GoldenAura, do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I own the entire idea of this story and its plot. **

Chapter 2:

After my nice, long walk in the forest, I stepped out of the dense shrubbery into a clearing with a beautiful house in its center. My house.

In all honesty, it wasn't really a house. It was more of small mansion, though it was very charming. Its grandeur only added to the charm as did the balcony surrounding the entire building and the dark blue trim. The house shone the way only newly constructed things could, and the air smelt of forest with a hint of cut wood in the background. The two-space garage was connected to the building, though it surprisingly didn't affect the 19th century theme the house seemed to project. The dream car I had always wanted, even though I was raised by an indifferent wizard who sent me to elementary as soon as he could, was parked in the newly paved drive way, which didn't reach the road for another mile or so. The shiny, yellow Porsche Boxster added color to the rather wet and green forest around me.

As I inspected the exterior of my new home, I took out my wand and placed all the protection charms I had researched in the Hogwarts school library and the ministry archives (a privilege us warriors had received for our troubles) around the house and the forest around it. Even though the war was over, I couldn't take the chance that some Death Eaters wouldn't attack. One thing Moody dad taught me was constant vigilance and it was the one thing I could do to honour his memory.

After placing enough charms and protection spells to halt an army of Voldemorts in its tracks, I slowly headed toward the front door of my new home. I couldn't wait to go inside and see how the house would look like after my careful amount of designing the interior from a long distance.

I unlocked the door with the key the muggle constructors had given me, after placing a lock on the door to the house. I could not have refused since it would have been suspicious for a house not to have a lock, even in a tiny town like Forks.

I entered the building cautiously, curious and nervous of the outcome of my tiresome hours of preparation. I avoided looking up as I closed the door and removed my coat as well as my sneakers from my feet. I placed the coat on the rack and placed my sneakers at the bottom of the closet to the right of the vast entryway. I opened the curtained French doors standing between me and the rest of my new home and gasped at my surroundings.

Before me was a two meter wide staircase made of dark mahogany with a carpet running down the middle. The staircase led to the second floor of the house which, if I lifted my head, revealed banisters of the same dark mahogany as the floor surrounding all around, allowing a good view, from the top, of the floor below.

I walked around the first floor and was impressed by my amazing designing skills. I had impressed myself. To the left of the staircase was a living room which was large enough to accommodate an entire soccer team and still have enough room to move comfortably. The many different couches, loveseats and armchairs were all various shades of brown, blending wonderfully with the tan walls. A large, plasma screen television was placed high on a wall while another wall was filled with shelves of DVD's and CD's.

I continued by exploration of the first floor, which consisted of the large kitchen which was a pale yellow with an island in the middle. The counters were made of dark blue granite and the floors were the same shade of ceramic.

After passing through the kitchen and passed two glass doors, I found myself in a hallway to the right of the beautiful staircase I had first seen. There were three doors, one opening into a broad dining room which could fit at least twenty people, another into a snug office with a computer, a desk and lots of quills, pens, parchment and paper. The last door led to the basement.

I flicked a switch and descended the stairs. I had had electricity installed as well as heating for a few reasons. The first had been so as to not arouse the suspicion of the town's people, since I knew rumours would travel fast in a small town. The second being that I did not wish to risk the house catching fire and the third being to simply make Mr. Weasley happy.

I reached the bottom and quickly surveyed the three rooms that would serve as a guest room, a bedroom for Fred and George as well as an experiment room for the twins.

The last room was most likely my favourite in the entire town of Forks. I pushed open the grand, oak doors which opened up into a library that could practically give the one at Hogwarts a run for its money. The hundreds of shelves were exploding with books of all sizes which were all categorized according to genre and the alphabetically by title. Hermione and I had been collecting these books for years and keeping them hidden in the lost and found room of the Room of Requirement. It was a good thing we had moved them to number 12 Grimmauld Place after Sirius' death or they would have been destroyed with all the other objects in that room, though the Room somehow remained intact after the Fiendfyre Curse.

I left the library to visit the second floor of the small mansion. At the top of that gorgeous staircase were five doors, six doors, one leading to a bathroom and the rest to bedrooms. All of the bedrooms had private bathrooms except for my room and the room Hermione and Ginny would share. We shared an extensive, pink bathroom. The other rooms were meant for Harry and Ron, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley and guests.

Following my tour of the house, I walked into the kitchen to prepare myself supper the muggle way and then proceeded to watch television while eating, content with my new surroundings. I cast a charm to unpack the few boxes around the house and laid back and relaxed.

I would start muggle school tomorrow. I've been studying all the subjects ever since I began to plan my idea. I didn't have the highest grade in the school along with Hermione only to go the high school and fail. That was unthinkable.

I went to sleep that night, content and hopeful for a nice relaxing year. Boy was I wrong, but would I honestly enjoy such a simple life, that is the real question.


End file.
